1552
by Adelgonde
Summary: Mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días amándote aún. Yaoi – NeilxTieria.


**Título:** 1552

**Autora:** Kagami – Puri – Es decir, YO :)

**Parejas:** LockonxTieria - NeilxTieria – Yaoi Meister – HombrexHombre

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Spoilers del final de la segunda temporada, eh... ¿Intendo de Drama? No sé.

**Rating:** T

**Es un:** Oneshot (Fic de un solo capítulo, prefiero escribir así, no me estreso para cranear una continuación y soy feliz con cosas pequeñas)

**Disclaimer:** Lockon y Tieria son personajes que pertenecen al anime Gundam 00 que fue creado por los malditos HDP que me spoilearon el final de la serie con el nuevo opening que sacaron que se hacen llamar Sunrise, por ende, se deduce que Gundam 00 no me pertenece; porque si fuese así, Neil no habría muerto y sería el seme de Tieria, Lyle existiría solo en la imaginación, Sestuna, Allelujah, Saji y Louise irían a terapia, Patrick y Kati bailarían YMCA en Hawaii, Mr Bushido saldría más de cinco segundos, Feldt habría muerto en la primera temporada (y así me habría caído bien), Marina moriría envenenada por uno de los niños huérfanos, Christina y Lichty jamás habrían muerto, se habrían casado y tendrían tres hijos llamados Pepe, Juana y Pancho, Sumeragi iría a los alcohólicos anónimos y **el harem de los innovators sería de mi propiedad exclusiva.**

_Sí, Lyn, sé que necesito terapia._

**Resumen:** Mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días amándote aún. Yaoi – NeilxTieria.

**Fic dedicado a dos personas especiales: Eureka y Lyn.** La primera porque es mi madre cibernauta que amo miles, sé que contaré con ella para siempre, estuvo conmigo en la muerte de Neil y me inculcó el amor a la pareja de estos dos. A Lyn por defenderme de la maldad de los grillos (?), por desvelarse conmigo haciendo idioteces hasta las cinco de la mañana y por hacerme reír y sentir mejor aunque mi día haya sido negro.

Love you girls, son parte de mis motivos en esta vida.

* * *

Aún le dolía recordarle, recordar su tacto, su aroma, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus labios… le dolía aún. Desde que Neil lo había dejado, no había día en que Tieria no le recordase en cada aspecto de su vida; cada vez que iba a la cocina le recordaba en las mañanas cuando sonreía alegremente a todos y se servía su típico café negro; cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos recordaba cuando se lo encontraba de improviso y este le guiñaba el ojo haciéndole sonreír; cada vez que entraba al hangar donde se encontraban los Gundams, lo recordaba subiendo a su Dynames no sin antes darle un beso de buena suerte; cada vez que entraba a su habitación podía sentir aún sus abrazos y caricias que solo a él le daba.

Y le dolía.

Antes de conocer a Neil, Tieria siempre sintió un vacío; tenía a Veda, eso bien lo sabía y ese pensamiento solía calmarle en las noches en que pensaba sobre aquella extraña sensación que no podía identificar. Cuando conoció al irlandés, sintió cosas que tampoco podía identificar pero que sabía que eran muy nuevas para él y jamás las había sentido antes, si intentaba identificarlas podía sentir paz… y ¿Plenitud? ¿Así se llamaría el no sentir aquel extraño vacío? Mientras más tiempo paso y más tiempo fue conociendo al ahora llamado Lockon Stratos, fue conociendo más sobre la vida, sobre las emociones y sentimientos, sobre lo que es ser un humano…

"_¿Qué es el Amor?"._

"_No esperaba que me hicieras esa pregunta" Rió suavemente y se sentó en la cama del pelimorado que le miraba desde su escritorio. "Veamos por donde puedo empezar… Pues, el amor es un sentimiento que une a las personas de una manera especial, de cariño y afecto. Hay muchos tipos de amor, como el amor hacia tus familiares, a tus amigos… Estos se representan más que nada por el cariño; Es muy distinto a un amor de parejas"._

"_¿Y qué es el amor de parejas?" ._

"_Es más difícil de explicar. En sí, el amor no es algo que se tenga o se compre, es algo que se siente. Pero bueno, si me insistes en definirlo…" Miró hacia el techo y se rascó un poco la barbilla mientras ordenaba sus ideas y Tieria esperaba pacientemente. "El amor de parejas es cuando una persona decide pasar su vida para siempre con otra, por decirlo así. Digamos que siente una atracción hacia esta, no solo hablo de un gusto físico, sino uno de personas, como la personalidad, gustos en común… Creo que también hay una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado, de sentirla. Todo va bien si es que este amor es correspondido, es decir, que la segunda persona comparte los mismos sentimientos hacia la primera; en el caso de que el amor no sea correspondido es más difícil, ya que eso hace dolerle a la persona"._

"_Dolor"._

"_Sí… No del físico, sino el emocional, el que hace que uno se sienta mal sin razón aparente"._

"_¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien, Lockon?" Preguntó Tieria a lo que el castaño respondió riendo._

"_Hahaha, podría decirse que sí, es más, puedo asegurarte que en estos momentos estoy enamorado; el problema es que no sé si la segunda persona comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo"._

"_¿Cómo harás para saber si esa persona comparte los mismos sentimientos que tú?" Tieria se puso a pensar en la posible persona de la que su compañero hablaba; a lo mejor no le conocía pero también podría ser que sí. Pensó en los integrantes de la tripulación y usando la definición de amor que le había dado, la indicada parecía ser Feldt Grace, seguramente era ella._

"_No me queda de otra que preguntarle si le gusto o no"._

"_Pero si te dice que no, te dolerá"._

"_Descuida, siempre puedo intentar que esa persona se enamore de mí"._

"_¿Puedo preguntar quién es?"._

"_Con una condición" Lockon se levantó de la cama de Tieria y se acercó a él._

"_¿Cuál?"._

"_Que me digas tu más sincera opinión de si tú crees que yo le gusto a esa persona"._

"_Claro". Tieria sabía que si el mayor le hablaba de Feldt, diría obviamente que sí ya que había notado la mirada que le dirigía la pelirrosa a él y como este le sonreía._

"_Pues me gusta Tieria Erde, ¿Crees que me de una oportunidad?"._

"…" _La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Tieria quien no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte del irlandés. Parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces y comenzó a hacer análisis dentro de su mente… Y se dio cuenta que a él le gustaba la persona que era Lockon Stratos, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado, de que este le tocara aunque fuera solo para revolverle los cabellos en un gesto infantil, de protegerlo cuando estaban de misiones juntos… Y sabía que cada vez que estaba cerca de él, sentía que aquel vacío jamás había existido. "Digamos que… Tieria Erde podría compartir los mismos sentimientos o eso parece" Respondió un poco temeroso._

"_Oh, entonces me encargaré de transformar ese podría compartir por un comparte" Fue su respuesta seguida de aquel primer beso que le llenaba de felicidad cada vez que le recordaba._

Neil Dylandy no solo le había enseñado a amar, oh no. Le había enseñado también a sentir el dolor emocional. Y no solo eso, él fue la persona que le volvió humano.

Entró a su habitación después de una dura jornada, se quitó sus gafas, se desvistió y entró al pequeño baño que tenía para ducharse. Le agradaba la sensación de las gotas impactar contra su pálida piel, le relajaba demasiado. Pasó media hora cuando salió ya con el camisón que usaba para dormir; arregló sus cosas antes de proceder a esto y se echó en la cama que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Se tapó con las sábanas blancas, cerró los ojos y susurró:

"Han pasado mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días desde que te fuiste, Neil" Recordó como le gustaba a este que le llamase por su nombre verdadero cuando estaban a solas. "Noventa y uno desde que tu hermano gemelo se unió a Celestial Being y unos diez desde que entendí finalmente de que ninguno es el otro." Sonrió levemente. "A pesar de esos mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días, todavía me duele tu partida hacia un lugar del cual no estoy seguro de si existe o no, pero de ello me daré cuenta el día en que siga tus pasos. ¿Pero sabes algo? El dolor que siento no se compara al amor que aún te tengo. Es extraño como dos humanos pueden llegar a amarse a pesar de las barreras del tiempo y muerte. Te fuiste, pero sigues enseñándome a ser humano cada día. Te amo" Sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas y acto seguido se quedó dormido.

Mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días habían pasado desde que Neil lo dejó.

Y cada día de esos, a pesar de todo, su amor por él crecía.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del francotirador; sonrió con ternura y besó la frente de Tieria.

"Dulces sueños" Susurró como hacía todas las noches desde hacía mil quinientos cincuenta y dos días atrás y se quedó con él velando por su sueño.

* * *

Es difícil trabajar con el concepto del amor, desde mi punto de vista. Espero que les haya gustado el como lo manejé :)

Críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, confesiones amorosas, **por review. Déjame uno y salva mi alma de la oscuridad :D**


End file.
